Unknown
by Lyrae-Shadow
Summary: Lorsqu'elle avait 5 cinq ans, Oka découvrit que les habitants du grand manoir blanc non-loin de l'orphelinat étaient sa famille et accessoirement des succubes et des vampires. Après son entrée à Akademy High, les triplettes deviennent rapidement les filles les plus populaires du lycée, malgré une disparition, un suicide et un enlèvement. Sa vie ne sera bientôt plus jamais la même.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Lyrae

Titre: Unknown

Personnages Principaux : Oka; Shin; Ayano; Info-chan

Pairing : Ayano/Oka; Shin/Oka; Info-chan/ ?; Kuu Dere/?; Succube/OC

Warning : Univers Alternatif, sang, torture (warning en début de chapitre), kidnapping

Tags : Yandere!Shin; Succubes!soeurs Basu; Populaires!Sœurs Basu; Vampires!Sœurs Basu; Manipulatrice!Info-chan; Neutre!Succubes

Résumé: Lorsqu'elle avait 5 cinq ans, Oka découvrit que les habitants du grand manoir blanc non-loin de l'orphelinat étaient sa famille et accessoirement des succubes et des vampires.

Après son entrée à Akademy High, les jumelles deviennent rapidement les filles les plus populaires du lycée, malgré une disparition, un suicide et un enlèvement. Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même après avoir attirée l'attention de Shin Higaku et d'Ayano Aishi.

Statut : En cour; 5/?

* * *

 _"Où est l'enfant?" demandèrent deux voix glacials exactement au même moment._

 _"Je-Je ne sais pas. Dra-Il est parti avec." répondit une voix féminine._

 _"Traître."_

* * *

Oka regarda la maison devant elle.

Grande, lumineuse, claire, elle n'était en rien semblable aux chateaux lugubres et aux manoirs surplombants des terres noires et mortes que décrivaient les livres.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, car Oka en était sure, des êtres surnaturels habitaient la jolie maison au grand jardin !

Bon, la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres n'avait peut-être pas de preuves et se référait seulement aux quelques livres portant sur le surnaturel qu'elle avait réussit à prendre lors de la sortie qui était organisée chaque semaine par l'orphelinat, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que les deux jumelles Basu et leur mère n'était pas normals.

En premier, leur cheveux : elle savait que se colorer les cheveux était une pratique plutôt courante au Japon, mais ceux des Basu étaient toujours dans les teintes fushia et violet, et leurs cheveux n'avaient pas une seule mèche qui pourrait indiquer que ce ne soit pas leur couleur naturelle !

 _Comme les siens, qui avaient cette étrange teinte violette._

En deuxième, leurs visages : ils étaient juste parfaits. Forme de cœur, long cils, sourcils bien dessinés, des yeux en amandes et un sourire aux dents éclatantes. Même si Oka n'avait que cinq ans, elle avait toujours sût apprécier le beau.

 _Elle aussi avait un visage d'ange, la matrone lui disait souvent, bien que ce commentaire soit toujours accompagné d'un "comme tout les démons" dédaigneux de la femme aigrie._

 _Kafu-san n'avait jamais aimé Oka._

En troisième, leurs comportements, leurs façon de bouger : chaque geste était gracieux, chaque sourire calculé, chaque paroles méticuleusement choisies. Les Basu ne semblaient tout simplement pas humains.

 _"Dégage Démon !" "Monstre!" "Je comprends pourquoi ses parents l'ont abandonnée!"_

L'enfant ferma ses yeux un instants avant de les ouvrir, souriant.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de preuves, elle le savait, mais elle trouverait plus ! Et pour cela, elle devait rentrer dans la jolie maison aux grandes fenêtres... actuellement ouvertes...

Oka se faufilla à l'intérieur de la bâtisse en silence, serrant son livre dans ses bras.

"Qui es tu?"

"Euh..."

Oka ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elle avait pû en arriver là; tout marchait si bien ! Enfin, tout allait bien avant qu'elle ne se retrouve avec un poignard sous la gorge et quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux par son intrusion.

Son agresseur attendit quelques instant, sans doute réfléchissant à la prochaine chose qu'il allait faire avant d'hurler à plein poumons:

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Immédiatement, des bruit d'escaliers se faisant dévaler et de porte se faisant ouvrir à la volée se firent entendre avant qu'une femme, Basu-san, reconnu Oka, arrive dans la pièce.

"Inkyu? Sakyu? Qui est cette jeune fille? Et que fait-elle là ?" Demanda-t-elle avec inquiètude. "Et pourquoi as-tu un couteau à sa gorge?" ajouta-t-elle, les sourcils élégamment froncés.

"C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir depuis cinq minutes, mais elle ne sait dire que 'euh…' !" s'exclama la personne derrière Oka avec une certaine irritation.

"Peut-être que tu devrais essayer sans le couteau chérie..."son regard se porta un peu plus sur le côté. "Et toi Sakyu, tu aurais dû venir me chercher!"

À contre cœur, le couteau s'éloigna de son cou.

"Alors, quel est ton petite ?" demanda doucement Basu-san en souriant légèrement, dévoilant de parfaites dents blanches... et deux canines pointues.

Intérieurement, Oka fit une danse de la victoire. Ha ha, elle le savait! Avec une dentition pareille, elle ne pouvait qu'être une vampire !

 _"Vous pensez que c'est une vampire? Avec ces dens là..." "Non, les vampires sont beaucoup trop cool! Elle est juste une sorte de démon en bas de l'échelle, sûrement!"_

Avant que la femme puisse commencer à douter de sa capacité oratoire, la jeune fille répondit d'une petite voix :

"Oka Ruto, Oka Akumu Ruto, mais tout le monde m'appelle 'dém-" Elle se coupa, remarquant l'expression choquée de Basu-san.

Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Ne devait-elle pas se présenter comme ça.? Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû ajouter le deuxième prénom, mais elle avait pensé que ça sonnerait bien sur le moment.

"Oka... _RUTO ?!_ TU VAS SOUFFRIR, VAMPIRE DE MES DEUX !" hurla l'adulte.

Avant qu'Oka ait pû essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, Basu-san la serra dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle la relâcha, la jeune fille remarqua que le visage de la plus vielle semblait être mouillé de larmes mais qu'elle avait un grand sourire.

"Inkyu, Sakyu, voici Oka, votre grande sœur."

"QUOI?!" trois voix hurlèrent en même temps.

* * *

"Oka, dépèches ! Tes cheveux sont très bien!" hurla Sakyu.

"Merci beaucoup, je sais que mes cheveux sont magnifiques, comme toujours ! C'est gentil de t'en préoccuper, surtout quand on sait que tu t'es levé à 3 heure du matin pour te coiffer ! " répondu la concernée, glissant élégament sur la rampe du grand escalier en marbre blanc.

"Moi au moins, je suis fière d'être une succube!"

"Oh, mais moi aussi j'en suis fière, ne te méprends pas chère sœur, mais je préfère compter sur mon charme naturelle que sur des coiffures alambiquées!" retorqua l'aîné.

"'man veut te voir Oka, qu'est ce que tu foutais ?!" s'incrusta Inkyu.

"Je vérifiais juste si j'avais toutes mes affaires!" fit Oka avant de rejoindre sa mère, Airashidesu Basu.

Celle-ci était assise, dehors, à l'ombre des cerisiers de la cour intérieure

"Tu voulais me parler?" demanda la plus jeune.

"Oui Oka, mais je voulais surtout te donner quelque chose." À ces mots, elle enleva son anneau, une anneau d'or incruté de rubis incrustés de symboles. "J'ai toujours voulu donner cet anneau à ma fille aîné... À présent, il t'appartient." elle lui passa au majeur. "Il y a longtemps, un homme m'a trahit pour cette bague... Ne t'attaches à personne, ne t'affaiblis pas inutilement, d'accord?"

"Je le jure."

Oka prit son sac et rentra dans la limousine où l'attendait déjà ces deux sœurs. Cette année promettait d'être intéressante, pensa-t-elle en franchissant le portail doré.

* * *

 _Cher journal, je m'appelle Oka Basu. Jusqu'à mes cinq ans, j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat, haït de tous, sous le nom ridicule (courtoisie de mon cher père) d'Oka Ruto. Je suis l'aîné, à quelques heures près, de mes deux sœur, Sakyu et Inkyu._

 _Demain nous allons rentrer à Akademy High._

 _Les pauvres élèves ne sauront jamais ce qui les a frappés..._

* * *

Tadaa~

Voilà le premier chapitre!

S'il vous plaît, postez des reviews, pauvre auteur affamée *^*

Je poste à la suite après la première review x)

Lyrae


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

NA : Les messages que s'envoient les différents personnages sont envoyés grâce à une messagerie qui permet à l'utilisateur de masquer son profil et de changer son pseudo en fonction des personnes avec qui il parle.

Je ne sais pas s'il y en a un qui existe vraiment pour faire ça donc... voilà

* * *

 _"Ramène là avant ses 19 ans. Son destin est à nos côtés. "_

* * *

Si quelqu'un demandait à Oka ce qu'elle pensait d'Akademy High, elle pourrait le résumer en un mot : génial.

Dès leur arrivée dans l'école, les trois sœurs avaient presque étaient vénérées à cause de leur beauté et de leur grâce surnaturelle.

Les garçons étaient à leurs pieds pour un regard, les filles voulaient leur ressembler et rentrer dans leur groupe pour être remarquées et les professeurs n'osaient pas leur refuser la moindre faveur par peur de représailles des élèves.

Si elle avait été élevée à l'orphelinat, Oka était sure qu'elle aurait tout fait pour se fondre dans le décor et rester dans l'ombre, mais vivre pour la plus grande partie de sa vie avec des succubes fait qu'on s'adapte à l'attention constante.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait du lycée avant que _ça_ arrive :

La disparition d'Osana Najimi après la première semaine de cour. Le suicide d'Amai Odayaka. L'assassinat, lors de la première de sa pièce, de Kizana Sunobu. Trois semaines. Trois mortes.

La mort d'Amai surtout, celle que la majorité du corp étudiant considèrait comme la parfaite figure de grande sœur aimante et protective, était venue comme un choc pour toute l'école. De sa belle écriture tout en enroulé, la jeune fille expliquait sur sa lettre rose pâle, laissée à côté de ses chaussures, qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer.

Et même si elle ne connaissait pas la première et haïssait la dernière, Kizana ne méritait vraiment pas d'être brûlée vive pour son moment de gloire. Pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas réjouie d'avoir tous les yeux sur elle...

* * *

"Je souhaite rejoindre le club."

"Quoi ?! Euh, bien sur! Je voulais dire..." bafouilla Shin, les joues écarlates.

"Pas de problème Higaku-san. Quand est l'activité du club ?" demanda Oka avec un sourire amical.

"De 6h à 8h, ici le lundi, après la fermeture de l'école pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de surnaturel, et dehors le jeudi, le point de rendez-vous étant le café des Samouraïs. Le club est ouvert pendant les pauses mais je ferme toujours la salle pendant la nuit ou les heures de cours, ok?" dit l'autre, avec plus de confiance.

"Je serais là !" fit l'aîné des Basu en sortant du club. Elle ne remarqua pas comment Shin la suivit d'un regard étrange jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir.

Le club retourna dans le silence, brisé de ça et là par une page se tournant.

Ainsi commença la quatrième semaine.

* * *

Ayano : Qui est la prochaine ?

?: Oka Basu

Ayano : Quoi ?!

? : Je l'ai entendue en parler avec ses sœurs. Tortures la et fais la se suicider devant toute l'école.

Ayano : Il faut que je me rapproche d'elle avant. Une idée peut-être Info-chan ?

? : Va vers 12:03 dans les escaliers Est, ceux qui vont du quatrième au toit. Une canette sera dans l'escalier. Rattrape là avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Ayano: Merci. Combien de photos pour cette information?

? : 10. Ne te fais pas attraper.

* * *

Ayano sourit.

Trois rivales d'éliminées et un plan parfait pour la quatrième.

Si elle devait dire quelle mort elle avait préférée, elle hésiterait entre Osana et Kizana, même si elle pencherait peut-être plus vers Kizana. Après tout, à quoi servait-il de torturer quelqu'un à la folie, de faire couler leur sang, de les entendre hurler après leur avoir enlevé un doigt si personne n'était là pour voir le résultat ? Et là où Osana était, elle doutait que personne ne puisse jamais voir on chef d'œuvre. Au moins, avec Kizana, tout le monde avait pût apprécier son art. Dommage que les élèves aient été évacués avant que la délicieuse senteur de sa chaire brûlée ait remplie le gymnase...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" hurla Basu n'1 lorsqu'elle glissa sur la canette, s'envolant litteralement dans les escaliers. Pendant une seconde, Ayano fût tentée de désobéir aux _demandes_ (ordres) d'Info-chan et laisser mourir l'autre maintenant, mais elle savait que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges serait sûrement _très_ énervée si son magnifique suicide se transformait en un stupide accident. Et puis où était le fun ?

Rapidement et sans aucun geste parasite, elle s'élença et rattrapa sa rivale en vol, retombant en espérant réussir à avoirle moins de douleurs possibles dans son dos.

Avec un gémissement de douleur, elle réussit à se relever tout en remettant l'autre sur ses pieds.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle, un faux air concerné placardé sur le visage.

Un peu étourdie, Oka lui fit un petit sourire et répondit :

"Oui, merci, c'est grâce à toi ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais tuée !"

 _Si je n'étais pas là, tu n'aurais pas à mourir._

Supprimant sa pensée inutile, elle se reconcentra sur sa future victime.

"C'est rien, je t'assure, tout le monde aurait fait pareil." Elle fit un sourire timide pour la bonne impression.

"Si si ! Demande moi tout ce que tu veux ! Je t'écoute!"

"Euh... Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais... mais il y a un garçon...et je me disais que...peut-être...si j'étais avec toi, il me remarquerait..." Cette fois, son rougissement et sa timidité ne furent pas faux.

"Mais bien sur, c'est la moindre des choses ! On se revoit après les cours, devant les casiers, je voudrais te présenter à mes sœurs. Oh, et j'ai faillis oublier: comment t'appelles tu ?" demanda Oka.

Un rictus qui pourrait être prit pour un simple sourire se déssina sur les lèvres de la meurtrière.

"Ayano, Ayano Aishi, mais tout le monde m'appelle simplement yan-chan."

* * *

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux perçant analysant la scène qui venait de se passer. Il était en train de marcher dans le couloir du quatrième étage lorsqu'il avait entendu le cris.

Après ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne pensait pas que la canette soit arrivée là par hasard, ou encore qu'Aishi passe par là pille au bon moment. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Aishi. Tous ses mouvement semblaient être fait exprès, ses sourires, son bégaiement.

Mais malgrè ses talents d'actrisse, ses yeux gris restaient vides et froids.

Le seul moment où ils avaient semblé s'animer était quand elle parlait de ce garçon.

Il faudrait qu'il porte attention à Ayano Aishi pour les jours qui allaient suivrent.

Info-chan se raidit dans son fauteuil de bureau en voyant la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir à ce moment là écouter la conversation entre Basu et sa marionnette.

Avec hésitation, elle sortit son téléphone.

? : Hey.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'écran s'illumina à nouveau pour indiquer un nouveau message.

Unknown : Qui es-tu?

? : Tu peux m'appeler Info-chan.

* * *

 _Cher Journal, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très intéressant, connu sous le nom d'Ayano Aishi._

 _Cette personne m'a 'sauvée' d'une chute potentiellement 'mortelle', mais si je dois te donner le fond de ma pensée, je te dirais que pour moi, tout cette histoire a été orchestrée. La canette, le sauvetage..._

 _L'attitude de la fille en est une preuve._

 _Cela peut peut-être être indicible pour la plupart des personnes, mais son comportement criait 'FAUX' à plein nez pour quelqu'un sachant ce qu'il cherche._

 _Or, je ne fais pas confiance à la première personne venue._

 _Je te tiendrai au courant du 'problème Aishi'._

* * *

Reviews ?

*chaton abandonné, affamé et trempé *


End file.
